


Aphrodisiac

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71





	Aphrodisiac

Bucky spent a lot of time on the internet, trying to get caught up on everything he had missed during the 70 plus years he had been a brain washed killing machine for an evil origination determined to take over the world. Steve had suggested it; said it had helped him when he first thawed out. He had discovered sites for history and science, art, fashion, and online libraries that let him read books without leaving the tower to get them, and so much information on sex.

It was mind boggling the sites dedicated to sex; sites about positions, and how to please you lover, sites about is sex evil and the debate whether you should have sex before marriage or not, should sex education be taught in school and if so what kind.  There were sites for sexual fetishes and kinks that he had a lot of fun reading which had led him to a link on aphrodisiacs.

There was no actual scientific proof that they actually worked, but people swore by them. He read through the list, amused by most of them then burst out laughing when he saw one food at the bottom of the list.

   _Coffee_

  _Similar to chocolate's, coffee’s caffeine increases stamina and can elevate mood  (because who could be happy while struggling to keep their eyes open?).  Coffee increases dopamine levels in the brain, the stuff that increases desire and pleasure._

That could explain a few things. He just had to tell Steve. He saved the site and went to find him.

“That’s funny but it’s not really true, is it?” Steve asked after he had read it.

“It’s never been proven that aphrodisiacs work but it could explain a few things, couldn’t it?” Bucky asked.

Steve got a thoughtful look on his face for a minute then grinned.

“You know, it’s said that the best way to prove or disprove a theory is to test it, repeatedly.” He said.

“Yes, that is the usual method.” Bucky agreed.

“I think we should test this theory as often as possible, don’t you?” Steve said.

“I think that is a great idea.” Bucky said.

“Now if we only had some test subjects.” Steve said.

They looked up when they heard footsteps and voices right before Tony and Clint came into the room.

Steve and Bucky grinned at each other.

“Hey guys, want some coffee?” They asked.


End file.
